chronicles_of_trostfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuka 'Zamam
'Zuka 'Zamam '''is a Sangheili soldier disguised as another due to his lack of honor. He survived the events of Installation 04, during which he went on a ruthless campaign against the Master Chief. Zuka barely escaped, with the help of a grunt by the name of Yayap. Zuka disguised himself as Uach 'Sojam to keep his honor, due to many unhonorable things he did to escape the installation. After the covenant civil war, he stuck with the Swords of Sanhelios, still keeping a grudge with the Master Chief this very day. Biography Installation 04 ''"The human who inflicted this wound is a warrior so great, he represents a danger to our entire battle group." '' - Zuka, about the Master Chief and his wound. Zuka 'Zamam (Known as 'Zamamee at the time) was a Special Operations elite when he started his campaign against the Master Chief. He first met the "demon" during the invasion of the ''Pillar of Autumn. The Chief blasted several rounds into Zuka's head at close quarters when they ran into each other, knocking out Zuka. His grunts ran into hiding, but the Chief walked off without looking for them due to his lack of time. Yayap, one of the grunts, said it would bring them great honor to save the elite's life. Zuka was saved by his grunts. Zuka made it clear to the covenant force on the installation that the Chief needed to be eliminated. The majority thought that it would be a waste of resources. After Jacob Keys was rescued from the CRS cruiser Truth and Reconciliation ''by the Chief, the Covenant changed their minds, and so Zuka had attempted to kill the Chief many times throughout the events of Installation 04. In the end, Zuka faked his death on the ring and escaped with Yayap on a Spirit dropship, and reached High Charity afterwards. Zuka took the name of Uach 'Sojamee. The Battle of New Mombasa Zuka was among the many soldiers deployed to New Mombasa in hopes to find a forerunner artifact. He assisted in the destruction of Athens Station, and after its destruction, was deployed in New Mombasa. He was one of the troops on the Scarab that caused mayhem in New Mombasa. He saw the Master Chief jumping onto the Scarab, and remembered how great of a threat the Chief was. He jumped off, and evacuated the area, where he was picked up in a phantom and taken back to the Prophet of Regret's ship, which fled Earth. Installation 05 Zuka arrived at Installation 05, where he did numerous scouting missions where UNSC soldiers were deployed. He found the Master Chief drop from ''In Amber Clad with ODST allies to back him up. Zuka stayed invisible, far away from the battlefield as he called for backup. The Chief blew through the backup and continued on with his mission, while Zuka remained hidden. Afterwards, Zuka was picked up and brought back to High Charity. Zuka shot himself with a magnum in his chest for an excuse to be brought back. The Great Schism Zuka arrived just in time for the Brutes' genocide against the Sangheili. He retreated to the Mausoleum of the Arbiter with many other elites, where they all fended off the Brutes. After a long time of bloodshed, Zuka lead a team of elites from the Mausoleum to a crashed phantom, and escaped with many elites. Yayap was also found hiding in a corner on the elites' way out, and Yayap followed with Zuka. Stopping Tartarus Zuka found himself aiding the Arbiter on his last moments on Installation 05. He delivered the Arbiter a banshee for him to fly, and later assisted in killing Tartarus. He ignored Johnson and Miranda as much as he could, due to his hatred towards the UNSC. Siding with the UNSC Zuka had noticed that, after the destruction of High Charity, all of his comrades had sided with the UNSC to destroy the remaining covenant. Zuka, while knowing the lies of the Great Journey, decided to stay away from the Humans and his former comrades for a long while. Finally, he decided to follow along with his brothers. He joined the Swords of Sangheilios shortly after the assassination of the Prophet of Truth. Trost Zuka found himself in command of Naru 'Sanavai, a Spec-Ops commander. Very little has happened in this point of his life, other than getting into a fight with an Insurgent, and revealing his true identity to this Insurgent, then leaving. Bellaphron Zuka had just been deployed to Bellaphron, with no missions as of yet. Personality Despite disguising himself, Zuka still acts like himself. Zuka still holds honor above anything else, as he is an Elite. He takes missions VERY seriously, and thinks of it to be a privilege to be under Naru 'Sanavai's command. Loadout Zuka is skilled in many forms of covenant weapons. He is most familiar with the Energy Garrote, Plasma Rifle and Plasma Grenades. He is also familiar with Energy Swords, Storm Rifles and Needlers. Appearance Zuka wears the classic black Sangheili armor that he had worn since the destruction of Installation 04. Trivia * Zuka was a character in the 2003 halo book "Halo: The Flood" by William C. Dietz. * Zuka had a son by the name of Zuka 'Rolam. 'Rolam still thinks 'Zamam is dead. * In "Halo: The Flood", Zuka dies by the Master Chief before the destruction of the ring, however, in the Profile by cool2001, it was Uach 'Sojamee who died, and Zuka took his identity. * Zuka still hunts the Chief to this day, while he has the time and the privacy. * Zuka was made by cool2001. Gallery Zuka.jpg Category:Characters